Bird Boy
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Breadstix is a lovely restaurant to have dinner at . . . except when your crush leaves you to endure the wrath of his best friend. Blaine spends a few minutes under Mercedes Jones' watchful eyes as Kurt departs to the bathroom.


**_One of my readers, I can't remember which one at the time, suggested this idea, so it's not completely not my property. I think I do well at one-shots, don't you think? And just a thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my stories while I was away for a few days! My e-mail was packed when I checked it today! Anyway, I don't own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Finally-With-An-Official-Last-Name Anderson, or Mercedes Jones. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

"I'll be right back," Kurt said as he slid out of the booth. Breadstix was bustling with people at eight-thirty on a Friday night. It was the only night all three of us were free. Sure, Kurt attended Dalton with me now, but one had to pay attention to his heavy homework and face cleansing schedule. I had planned dinner for the two of us after a long week of exams, but Kurt was adamant to bring Mercedes along; it was hard to object to when he presented me with glittering blue-gray eyes and a pouted lower lip.

"Don't take too long," I sighed and leaned out of my seat dramatically. I grinned from ear to ear as he blushed down to the roots of his hair and flew to the bathrooms quickly. I pulled myself back into my seat and was faced with Mercedes Jones' dark brown eyes piercing a hole in my forehead.

"Okay, listen, bird boy," she started with an enormous amount of attitude and leaned in to me. "Kurt told me you two like each other but are too afraid to start dating and I'm really happy 'bout that, but I just want you to know that if you hurt my boy, there will be consequences. You hear me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"You break Kurt's heart," she clarified, "I break your face."

"Ah, I see."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at me apprehensively. "Usually when I threaten people, they act a tiny bit scared. You're just so calm. What's up? Am I not scaring you?"

"Not really," I confessed with a laugh. The waitress stopped at our table with a leather folder and a receipt. As I talked, I signed my name and fished for my wallet. "I mean, I understand what you're saying, but I'm not too worried about my well being. You mean good for him, but there's not a reason to propose violence. Kurt is . . . well, I'm in love with him, long story short, and it would pain me to hurt him. I can't even dream of it."

"You wouldn't dare, would you?" she asked, astonished. "Not even unintentionally?"

"I'd be too on my guard to let that happen," I assured her as I placed three twenties into the folder and set it on the edge of the table for the waitress to pick up the next time she passed us.

"And you're sure you gay?" Mercedes checked with a look of disbelief on her face. "Because I don't know if he told you about Finn—"

"He did," I interjected with a smile. "And I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay, then, bird boy," she sighed. "You just stole my thunder. I had this entire speech set up for tonight and you beat me to the punch. He's very sensitive, you know," she added hastily.

"I know." I nodded and laughed. "We watched _Titanic _last night to celebrate the end of exams and he just broke down. I think he used up two and a half boxes of tissues."

"That's not what I meant." The way she said it made it sound like she was excited about finding something I didn't know about Kurt. "He's fallen in love once, with Finn, and he turned out to be a total homophobe. I wonder how he's doing, since Kurt's his step-brother now. And next, Kurt was completely sure this Sam Evans kid was playing on the same team and asked to sing a duet with him, but Sam was totally for building a new reputation as 'coolest kid' and kind of was weirded out by that. Now's he's dating the head cheerleader. Kurt died inside and that was the second time he was tricked out of a chance at love. _That's _why he's so sensitive when you two watched that movie last night and I want you to be careful. All that romance makes him upset."

"So . . . the next time I plan movie night, should I pull out The Little Mermaid?" I suggested.

Mercedes broke into a smile. The waitress came by and picked up the folder, telling us she'd be back with the change in a few minutes. I shook my head and offered her to keep the change, since the amount I gave her was only a few dollars more than the total bill. She smiled and wished us a nice night.

"Anything with romance, even cartoons, would start the waterworks," Mercedes warned.

"How about . . ." I trailed off.

"Try Finding Nemo," Mercedes said. "He loves that movie."

"I guess I don't really know him like I thought I did," I muttered. "I always thought the Sound of Music was his favorite."

"That too," she added with a loud laugh. "Any musicals on DVD he enjoys. Trust me, Blaine, I know this kid better than the back of my hand. Do you want to know his favorite foods, too?"

"That would help," I accepted awkwardly, "because I'm planning a brunch for him on Sunday and I'm making it from scratch."

"Buttermilk pancakes with a tablespoon of soft butter on the side," Mercedes reported thoughtfully. "A glass of orange juice, no pulp, and a blueberry muffin. That's what I make when he spends the night at my house. Works every time."

"This elaborate breakfast makes what work, exactly?" I asked and glanced over the edge of the booth. Kurt had just come out of the bathroom, running his hand through his light brown hair.

"It makes him happy," Mercedes said.

I nodded as Kurt approached the table.

"Okay," he said, his eyes darting between Mercedes and I, "did anyone pay the bill already?"

I nodded and handed him his coat. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, Blaine! I wish you wouldn't have done that! At least we could've split it or something like that," Kurt whined and swiped my coat from my hands. He jammed one arm through a sleeve, followed by the other, and hastily zipped it up.

"It's okay, Kurt," I said to calm him down. "It's not a big deal. Just a treat for the end of exams."

He let a small smile appear on his face. "Thanks."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "No problem. Are you ready, Mercedes?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a smile and tugged her coat on. She met my eyes as she grinned.

Kurt's eyes darted between us with interest. "I feel like I'm in the middle of an inside joke. Did something go on while I was away?"

"Nope," I answered cheerfully and pecked his cheek. His face flushed pink.

* * *

**_Reviews would be awesome! And just a heads up, I'm starting a new story with Blaine in the spotlight, though it might take a few days to get up the first chapter. I mean, it's already written, I just want to see where I'm heading with this. Interested?_**


End file.
